New & Shiny
by PivotFan
Summary: Jeremy gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His first nights there weren't the best, but he soon discovers that there was nothing to be truly worried about. Everything was a misunderstanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

* * *

><p>It didn't took me long to be relaxed in the office where I was supposed to work. There was a calm atmosphere there. The low and repeated sound of the fan was all I heard for the first seconds. The phone as it sprang up to life broke that peaceful silence I had. I soon realized it was a recorded call, so I let the phone ring until the message came in.<p>

A voice sounded. It said, "Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here, and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company."

Yeah, I heard a lot of creepy rumors about this restaurant, like murderous animatronics and disappearing children. I always thought these were simple jokes, but the guy in the phone telling me to forget those things made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even learned to walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"

_It sure is_, I thought. It's not like every day you find animatronics as advanced as those. While some employees were showing me the new installations, the renewed animatronics truly caught my attention. Just by eyeing them a little you could easily tell that those bots were pure advanced technology.

"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you."

I giggled lowly at that. It really surprised me that those animatronics could know who's a criminal and who's not. Fascinating so far.

"Uh, now that being said, no new systems comes without a... kink. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Now mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."

For me that was not weird. The animatronics were supposed to entertain people. I guessed they felt the same at night, they still wanted to entertain someone. Making people happy was their work after all.

"So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect, one of them. Uh, and for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots thinking there was an endoskeleton without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you in the suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!"

I frowned. _Do I really have to defend myself?_, I thought as I looked at the empty head on the table in front of me.

"You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the modern design of the building, you may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it, uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As the call ended, I sighed, ready to work. I checked the cameras, and I saw the show stage with the three animatronics idly standing there. By the careless expressions they showed, they looked bored. Really bored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The First Night**

* * *

><p>As everything was calm, I took a couple of minutes to just relax in the room. As time went by, things sounded like they were starting to get in total silence, even more than before. I picked up the monitor, and took a look at the Prize Counter camera. I heard the peaceful music coming from the music box and a square button that said 'Wind up music box' with a white circle on its side, which was starting to disappear.<p>

I clicked the button and the circle, which was already a half circle, grew up with a strange and repeated noise.

I let the monitor down for another couple of minutes, thinking about what was so dangerous about that job. I closed my eyes involuntarily, out of tranquility the room and the quiet atmosphere were giving me, when I heard quick footsteps.

Wait. _Footsteps_?

I again picked up the monitor and checked the show stage. For my horror, Toy Bonnie was somehow gone. The phone guy's words flashed though my head then.

_So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office._

Apparently, the music box was not enough. The blue rabbit was trying to find where the people were, and of course he was going to pay me a visit. I checked the cameras, turned on the flashlight, but no Toy Bonnie. I came across the party room 3 camera. I turned on the flashlight there, and I saw Toy Bonnie with his jaw partially open and eyes wide, holding his guitar. He was looking at the camera, and that startled me.

I put the screen down and sighed. They were just trying to find the people, there was nothing dangerous about them. I started to go from camera to camera randomly, without knowing what to do. From time to time I checked if Toy Bonnie was still on his spot and wound up the music box. During my aimless camera check, I stopped on a camera named kid's cove when I heard a loud radio interference coming from it. I turned on the flashlight, trying to find the source of the sound, and got sight of something battered lying on the corner.

Only a white and pink head, a hand sticking out and a foot told me that the pile of jet-black wires was an animatronic, otherwise I would have thought it was just mere garbage. I immediately assumed that thing's voice box was as messed up as its body, and that was the cause of that horrible noise. I wandered to the party room 3 camera, but the bunny was gone. I searched for him, and I saw a dark blue shadow in front of the camera when I changed to the continuous room, the party room 4.

I turned on the flashlight, and saw Toy Bonnie's face staring straightly at the camera. At me. _Directly_ at me. _Into _me. I jumped back. Piercing light-green eyes stared into my soul for the time I looked at them almost in awe. They expressed emotions. Those eyes weren't simple plastic, paint or decoration. They felt like they were real. Big, bright, human-like.

I put the monitor away from me as I clicked a random camera to get away from Toy Bonnie's hypnotizing stare. The way he looked at me was not normal. The animatronics weren't supposed to do that. To haunt you. To tell you that you aren't safe. They were supposed to just find their way towards the office, see someone there, and go away.

More footsteps got me away from my thoughts. I picked up the monitor, which I casually let on the show stage. That was enough to let me see that Toy Chica wandered off as well.

"Darn." I muttered, getting tired of those bots moving around and knowing they were trying to find me. _They won't hurt me, _I guessed as I tried to find out where the chicken was. She apparently went to the main hall. I turned on the flashlight, and what I saw left me stop-stone for a brief instant. Toy Chica was beakless and eyeless. A haunting smile full of small, white teeth replaced her beak, and pure black eye sockets with tiny white pupils replaced her eyes. It was startling.

Toy Chica stood there, against the wall where the posters were placed, mouth wide open, eyes locking with the camera. They even looked huge on her face now that her eyelids didn't hide them almost completely. I knew that wasn't normal. That thing basically took off her beak and eyes. That had nothing to do about trying to find someone. They wanted something more.

I then wound up the music box, with the music about to end, and looked at the party room 4 camera. I didn't need the flashlight to tell that Toy Bonnie was not there anymore. He wandered off to party room 2, as I noticed when I checked that camera and saw him kneeling when I turned on the flashlight.

Next to the vent.

He was ready to enter and pay me a visit. I had to be prepared. But what did I _really_ have to do? It was either put on the mask or just let Toy Bonnie see me as a person. I knew one of those would end up the bad way, so I had to choose wisely. While I waited for the bunny to come, I checked the hall to make sure Toy Chica was there. But she wasn't. I looked around the cameras frantically, and found her at party room 4. And there, she was even more startling than before. Her head, still with that toothy smile, was inhumanely tilted to the side. She was crouching a little, looking at the camera and holding her wide-eyed cupcake.

As I was observing her, I heard low and echoing metallic footsteps. No other explanation, Toy Bonnie was coming through the vent. I checked the right air vent. Toy Bonnie. He was once again locking eyes with the camera. He seemed to freeze when I looked at him, like if he didn't want to show movement. I meanwhile checked the rest of cameras. Toy Chica was still on party room 4, Toy Freddy in the show stage and that whatever-thing on kid's cove. I wound up the music box once again and checked the air vent.

Too late apparently, as Toy Bonnie was not there anymore. I put down the monitor, and turned on the light placed at the vent's blind spot. Toy Bonnie was peeking his head out as he looked at me. Reflexively, and after a while of thinking, I put on the Freddy mask. It was hard to breath, and I couldn't help but inhale and exhale heavily every few seconds. My field of vision was immensely reduced, but I could see it. Toy Bonnie slowly approached me until his green eyes, completely dilated, stared into mine.

He stood there for some seconds, unblinking, unmoving, inspecting me and thinking about what to do. I saw him turning around and leaving through the entrance. I removed the mask and placed it on the table as I sighed and looked at the entrance. I looked at the clock. 6 AM. I made it through the first night, but knowing that those animatronics weren't friendly at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – BB**

* * *

><p>Second night, but for that time I was prepared. I knew the animatronics wandered off and made their way towards the office, but not before startling me with their malevolent stares. I hurriedly checked the monitor as first thing to do instead of relaxing and get some peace. Everyone was on their respective place.<p>

That was when I relaxed. With a long sigh, I let the monitor on the table and looked around. Then, I heard the phone. _Another message?_, I thought.

"Ah… hello, hello! Uh, see? I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You are a natural!"

"Just by being here again does not mean I had a good night." I muttered under my breath as I kept on listening at the call.

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now."

I remember seeing incredibly tattered animatronics in one of the cameras, yeah. I could see something yellow with a beak hidden in the darkness, a purple thing without a face and a brown head peeking out a dark spot.

"The idea at first was to repair them... uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell... uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."

_So does that mean the new animatronics do __**not **__know I'm a person, and so I __**have **__to put the mask on? _I wondered. What about the facial recognition then? All that was confusing me.

"Uh... heh... I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on... oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh..."

The man was starting to talk frantically and in a worried tone. Whoever Foxy was, he was dangerous. Even more than the new animatronics.

"I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disorientated with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something."

_Oh great. The old ones are coming too, _I thought in annoyance.

"Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing."

"Puppet thing?" I repeated, frowning. "So that's what the music box is for…"

"It was always... thinking, and it can go anywhere... I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

That guy always came up with useful information. I immediately wound up the music box and checked the show stage. Toy Bonnie missing. I found him later on the party room 3 like he did the past night. He was probably following that same route.

I checked the parts/service camera. All those weird things were there, idly and creepily doing nothing. I then checked the kid's cove camera, but there was no radio interference. I turned on the flashlight, and that battered thing was gone.

_It can move?_ I thought as I went to find it, but not before making sure Toy Bonnie was on his spot. I checked the Prize Counter camera to rewind the music box, and heard that loud and irritant noise. I didn't need flashlight after all to see the mangled thing on the ceiling.

That thing crawled on the ceiling. What could possibly be worse than that?

Its head hung upside-down with cables sticking out of it, and it looked at me with only one light-yellow eye. It was creepy. The silver streamers with little stars hanging on the ceiling, either behind or in front of that thing, looked as if they were part of its body. Gave me shivers.

I left that camera for a while and checked party room 3. No one, but I easily guessed that Toy Bonnie was in the party room 4, probably staring at the camera again. And he was. I didn't turn on the flashlight because that stare was too hypnotizing for me. When I checked the show stage, Toy Chica was gone as well, much earlier than last night. She was in the main hall, beakless and eyeless, staring at me again. I was about to look through some other cameras when…

"Hello."

A joyful child's voice came in. It was loud, almost sounding like it was next to me. The voice echoed all through the building. I took my view off the monitor and looked around, but there was no one there. Fortunately, stop looking at the monitor was the best thing I could've done that night.

I flashed the light, and saw a crimson figure staring at me. That must have been Foxy, because none of the new animatronics looked like that. As the phone guy told me, I flashed my light repeatedly at him. I could see his jaw closing slowly, making various low creaks, and his yellow eyes dilating. Soon after, he started to back away, putting his hooked hand in front of his face, and ran towards somewhere far from the office.

When my mind came back to the music box, I immediately picked up the monitor and wound it up before it was too late. I then found out Toy Bonnie was about to crawl through the vent and Toy Chica with her head tilted in the party room 4. The whatever-thing was in the ceiling of the game area, with its jaw widely open and its remaining eye identical to Toy Chica's; black with a white dot. That horrible sound coming from it was driving me insane, so I checked another camera.

"Hi."

Once again, that childish voice echoed around. I checked every single camera, trying to find the source of that voice. I checked both air vents. Toy Bonnie was already in the right one, with that attempt of a grin. He again froze after noticing I was looking at him with the camera. I checked the left air vent and…

…a new friend joined the party. The animatronic crawling through there had the appearance of a child. He was smiling widely and looking at me with those huge blue eyes. I immediately assumed that was the talking one. I could have sworn I saw him in the game area, and that the employees told me something about him. His name was Balloon Boy or something.

"Oh, hello BB." I said dryly as I looked at the robotic child before letting the monitor down. I heard loud echoing footsteps and turned on the vent's light. Toy Bonnie peeking out. I put on the Freddy mask hurriedly. The rabbit entered the room, and once again, stared at me. There was a sadistic grin on his look, and he was getting closer and closer. After having inspected me enough, he turned around and left.

I checked the monitor, and the animatronic kid was gone. I made sure he wasn't in the blind spot before going on to other cameras. I just saw an empty show stage. Toy Freddy left as well. I found him at the far end of the game area, looking creepily at the camera. What scared me was that the contorted animatronic was not there, and I had to find it.

I came across Toy Bonnie at party room 3, but Toy Chica was nowhere to be found, neither was the whatever-thing. I wound up the music box and kept searching. As I was doing so, I heard a loud giggle, and sure enough, it was BB, but he was literally nowhere. I heard something coming through the vent, so I checked the camera. Nothing on the left one, but came out the mangled animatronic was making its way towards me through the right air vent. From there, I could see the huge amount of wires this thing was carrying with itself, and a second head.

It. Had. _Two_. Heads.

Like a nightmare becoming true, I found a mutilated animatronic with two heads. I could see that one of its hands, very close to the camera, was uncovered, but it anyways had red nail polish on it. Even the endoskeleton was painted. That thing literally just had too much makeup.

I turned down the monitor and checked the hallways with the flashlight. Toy Freddy peeking out the corner of the door and staring at me. He was too close. Way too close. I tried the light trick, but the bear didn't flinch about it. I put on the Freddy mask, still nothing. I turned off the light and carefully removed the mask as I checked the cameras. Toy Chica was in the left air vent. When I put the screen down, Toy Freddy was inside the room, body and head tilted and jaw open. His eyes were black and had two white dots for pupils, both in the center, but one up and the other down.

In the blink of an eye, instead of fainting, I put on the mask again. Toy Freddy approached hauntingly. I didn't know if I was going to fool him. I was trembling and sweating, my heavy breathing was shaky. In fact, I could barely breathe. I could see Toy Chica and the contorted animatronic peeking out the vents. Toy Freddy kept on slowly approaching, but he immediately stopped, turned around, and went away. 6 AM, I did it again. That night I almost die, but fortunately I lived to tell the tale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Run For Your Life**

So, once again I sat on the chair and waited for the phone to ring. I guessed it would, because that job was too much for me and I needed as much advice as possible. But I wasn't going to give up. Sometimes the thought of how malfunctioning animatronics would be able to kill me flashed through my head. I didn't see how that was possible. The phone got me away from my thoughts then.

"Hello? Hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"

"I almost died, thank you." I muttered dryly. I couldn't forget the way Toy Freddy looked at me. Those eyes… I saw them on my head every time. They were haunting me.

"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious."

"Stop being so positive. He _did _appear."

"Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle.""

_A really fitting name, _I thought.

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening till close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

After knowing what the matter with that messed thing was, I was somewhat more secure. It was just a Build-It-Yourself toy, and I had sure I didn't really have reasons to be afraid of it; what harm could it do to me, apart from maybe give me a little shock or a couple of cuts if I ever was too close to it?

I checked the monitor, and all the toy animatronics were looking at front with those bored expressions. I started to check cameras randomly as I was used to, but then, after what I think was an hour, something new happened. I checked the Parts/Service room and that purple thing was gone.

"What the…!" I yelled, the monitor almost falling off my hands. I checked the cameras, every single one, and casually found Mangle in the prize corner, where I immediately wound up the music box. But that withered thing was nowhere to be found. I let the monitor down, checked both air vents, checked the hallway-

And I found it.

It was in a strange position. The head was tilted to the left and the body to the right. And I could see those red eyes staring at me. It was haunting. I flashed the light but the thing didn't flinch about it. I kept flashing, and that time it was gone. I sighed nervously and tried to find where it went, but nowhere to be found.

I checked the blind spots and the hallway just in case but nothing. After minutes that appeared to be countless, I illuminated the hallways and that purple thing was there again. Did that mean it never left? I could never know.

"Get the hell away from me…" I grunted to it quietly, flashing the light. Finally that thing seemed to back away after its irises flickered various times, until it was surrounded by darkness and out of my view. I sighed yet again, wound up the music box, and found Mangle in the game area and BB gone.

I could hear his laughter right next to me, even if he was hidden somewhere. I checked the cameras and none of the toy animatronics abandoned its spot, thing I found weird. Maybe they were afraid of those things that were in the back room. I was too. Anyone would be. And then of course that purple thing was next to the left air vent, still with that strangely curved position.

After looking at it for a while I realized its name would be Bonnie, as his 'counterpart' name was Toy Bonnie. I did a weird guess on that, but I was sure that was it. I looked over Parts/Service just in case, but none of the other two had moved, fortunately.

After winding up the music box, I found Mangle in the right air vent and Bonnie in the left one. I hated it when that happened; being surrounded by murderous machines. As I was looking at the monitor, I could hear faint metallic steps, so I pulled the screen down.

Just to be aware that I had committed the worst error at work.

I didn't check if that Foxy thing was in the hallway, and for forgetting it, things got worse. He jumped right at my face with arms outstretched, knocking me over and trying to rip off my head. I knew I hadn't got much time to get that thing off me. I glanced over to my left and saw a notebook that had fallen to the floor. I tried to reach out for it with one hand as with the other I was trying to get Foxy away from me.

Yet another mistake, as he mercilessly snapped at my hand. I screamed atop of my lungs as I finally reached out for the notebook and hit the completely broken fox right in the face. He yelped and I found a perfect opportunity to run away. I couldn't stay in the office. I had to hide somewhere. And I had to do it quick.

I ran away as fast as my legs could drive me and hid underneath a table in one of the party rooms. Everything was dark and I could barely see. Foxy was walking near me, and I heard low snarls as he tried to find me. I could still see him walking away.

My breathing was shaky, but I managed to get it steady. I glanced over my hand and saw it was bleeding. Who in their right mind would even think of making an animatronic with razor sharp teeth? I wasn't going to find it out, however. I had to get out of there and quick. I exhaled and inhaled every few seconds and tried to look for a safer place to be around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Life Spared**

I knew the animatronics were out and that nobody was there to watch them. But I had to get out of that damned building, no matter what. I had many problems, though. For a start, Foxy was trying to find me, and then kill me in a probably horrible way. Of course there was also the music box. Without me, the music was going to end sooner or later.

I crawled towards the door outside the party room, then stopped. A sharp pain flashed through my still bleeding hand, making me gasp. I looked around, holding my hand, and got to my feet to go to another party room.

I heard some kind of footsteps. They were close, but I turned around and there was nothing. I knew an animatronic was after me, but I didn't know which one. I heard a snarl then. I froze when the thought of it being Foxy appeared in my head, but then I realized something. The growl was glitched and was full of static. It wasn't Foxy. And that could only mean one thing.

Eyes wide, I slowly looked at the ceiling. I hoped, prayed and begged for it to not be Mangle- but it was. It looked at me menacingly, before jumping down of the ceiling, tackling me with one hand and pinning me to the ground. Everything happened in the split of a second. My head banged harshly against the cold and rough floor. I opened my eyes, and saw Mangle staring directly at me.

It was a fierce stare down that I was losing. Mangle looked at me with pure fury reflected on its amber eye, while I was as terrified as a kid lost in a forest at night. I tried to search for a hint of mercy on that piercing eye, but nothing. I couldn't move and I could barely breathe. I knew that thing was going to kill me.

It moved its head closer to me, and a brief huff of warm air rubbed my hair. I had no idea of how that thing could breathe like a person, but I wasn't going to find it out. Mangle's eye seemed to soften and express a kind of saddened expression for a moment, a moment that awakened my hopes, but then its ears twitched and it reared back, opening wide its mouth. I knew it was going to bite off my head. I closed my eyes and braced for the worst, but nothing happened.

Mangle stood up on two feet before smashing both hands on each side of my head, then roared at my face for about two seconds, almost leaving me deaf. It stared at me angrily for then sharply turn around and return up to the ceiling, where it disappeared into the shadows. I bolted to a sitting position, my good hand over my chest to feel my heart racing at an unbelievable speed.

I couldn't believe what happened. But I neither could understand it. The animatronics were killing machines. Mangle just had a perfect opportunity to kill me, but instead spared me. I wanted to figure it out, but I hadn't got much time. I could hear the music box when everything got silent. The music was different. Faster. Something was wrong.

I started to run away but I had to make the sharpest stop I ever did to not run into the thing that was a few meters before me. I hid behind a wall right next to the door out of the party room, and I peeked over it to see a tall black thing, with three long 'claws' for fingers and no feet, a white face with a haunting smile and white dots on its black eyes.

I had no idea what it was, but it was angry. I tried to get past it, but it was to no avail. Its white head made an abrupt turn towards me. I wanted to run but my knees where paralyzed. Right before I could do anything, a strange wire wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I wanted to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I looked down in fear and saw that thing trying to find me.

All of a sudden, it turned around with some kind of hum-hiss noise and went away. After it was gone, I looked up at my rescuer and saw what I wasn't expecting: Mangle again. None of the things that happened made sense. That destroyed thing was about to kill me and then saved me. I couldn't understand, but it still saved me.

The wire that was wrapped around me, which I guessed was Mangle's tail, lowered down and let go. Mangle then came down, and slowly turned its head to me. Its eyes showed remorse and confusion. Maybe it wasn't like the others.

"You saved my life…" I said to it in a low tone, but it just turned around and got away. I looked up at a clock placed in the wall and noticed it was 6 AM. I wanted to jump up and down in relief, but my hand still hurt. It hurt bad. The first thing I was going to do was heal it.


End file.
